


wait for me

by chwepen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, all the fluff basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwepen/pseuds/chwepen
Summary: Date night comes to an abrupt halt when you get caught up with work, but he surprises you with a night in that makes you fall in love all over again.





	wait for me

You hated your boss for many reasons, but her inauthentic smile as she asked you to stay late left you with another reason to despise her existence. Missing date night was never part of your intentions, and you were completely positive you asked for your hours to be set in advance so you wouldn’t miss seeing Hansol. Of course, she had to throw a cog in your plans and excuse it as “extra experience.”

Dialing Hansol’s phone number made it harder to think of what to say to him, and of course saying the words out loud would be a bigger challenge. You  _never_ missed time to see him, and the one time when the two of you were completely free had to be the time you couldn’t make it hit you in the gut harder than you realized.

“Hey! Are you on your way? The DVD player is fired up and ready for some  _Big Trouble in Little China_!” Hansol’s cheery tone left a hole punched through your chest, knowing once you told him the reason for your call, it would be gone.

“No babe. My boss asked me to stay for a little longer to do inventory, and I don’t know if saying no to her will work, because you said, and I’m quoting, she’s the ‘devil’s handmaid’ and ‘lives off of torture.‘”

Hansol laughed through the receiver, but even from a thousand miles away, you could tell how he was a little disappointed. “Both points are true, but you’re sure you can’t just ask  _really_ nicely for her to let you off? I mean, we’ve been wanting to start our 80s marathon for weeks.”

“I know Han, I do, but you wanted to get home early anyway for practice tomorrow right? And I can always make dinner for us another weekend, I promise! I’m sorry, but I just can’t get out of it.” Even if you knew these hours would be pointless the next time you worked and your boss would barely mention it next time she cornered you, it didn’t help that your heart knew you should’ve been running to your apartment, to the couch, and into the arms of your boyfriend.

“No, I understand. I’ll just head out, but call me when you’re coming home okay? And don’t work too long, I heard it’s gonna go down ten degrees by midnight,” he replied, the smallest hint of sadness in his voice unmasked, only making you feel worse.

“Of course. I love you.”

“I love you too. Don’t work too hard.”

The line went dead, and while you wanted to take it back and watch an old 80s movie with Hansol, you had a job to do.

* * *

_Three hours._  Your boss made you stay behind and work for another three hours. Your heels were practically bleeding, the backs of your ankles ready to form cuts and blisters, and your arms felt like dead weight from carrying and storing supplies. If you didn’t get some recognition for tonight later, you would hate your boss for another eternity. By the time you made it home, you were ready to collapse in bed and sleep until tomorrow came.

The door to your apartment was unlocked, not uncommon since Hansol found it was easier to just open and close the door without turning the lock. But when he wouldn’t come back until the next visit, he would’ve locked it on his way out. You wondered why he didn’t until you walked in and felt your heart swell at the sight in front of you.

Flowers and candles of all sizes covered your small dinner table, two dinner plates set in front of the seats. The kitchen was in a manageable mess, meaning Hansol tried his hardest to make something suitable for the two of you to eat. The smell coming from the oven proved he passed, even at the bare minimum.

It didn’t take long for you to spot him sleeping on the couch in a white button down, rolled up to the cuffs with the first couple buttons popped, accompanied by a pair of black pants and worn dress shoes. He always dressed casually for date night, since most of them happened on the couch or in the bedroom just talking or watching movies. But you guessed tonight was different in his eyes.

Hansol put in so much effort for his small surprise to show how much tonight meant to him, how for one night the two of you were free to spend time together without outside commitments. The longer you thought about it, the tighter your throat felt and the harder it was to swallow your tears.

You set your bag down near the door and walked to over to the couch where Hansol slept, kneeling down to hear the small breaths and snores that made your heart beat deeper, knowing how tired he must’ve been putting your date together. His brown hair fanned across the pillow he was lying against and you grazed your hand through his scalp, mesmerized by how breathless you felt by simply looking at him. A brush of your lips against his cheek made his eyes open a fraction, and his voice whispered your name so softly you thought you imagined it. When he realized you were in front of him, he bolted up immediately with you following suit.

“You should’ve called when you were on your way home!” Hansol searched around the room for his phone to check the time, and from the look on his face you could tell he didn’t mean to sleep for so long. You smiled at his expression and ran your fingers along his hands, trying your best not to choke on your reply, even though you knew you’d fail.

“I was so tired I didn’t even check my phone. I’m sorry. And  _this_ ….I’m so sorry Hansol.” You don’t know why you started sobbing, probably from how touched you were from all of his effort and how ashamed you felt for being the one to ruin the plans the two of you made.

“Baby, why are you crying?” His hands stroked the spots beneath your eyes, catching the tears that somehow wouldn’t let up.

You couldn’t look at him, no matter how hard you wanted to lift your head and quit being a coward. Then again, if you stared into his eyes, your emotions would only amplify. “You did all of this for me, and I couldn’t be here because of my stupid boss and crummy envelopes and packs of paper. And I feel awful and like the worst girlfriend in the world, because I love you so much and you waited for me with such a perfect date, only for me to cancel and come home so late-”

“Hey. Look at me, please?” You raised your head softly and looked at Hansol, his eyes holding no anger or sadness, only understanding and compassion that made you fall in love with him a hundred times over. His hands still sat on your cheeks, not to make sure you kept your focus on him but to calm whatever emotions still left you unsettled.

“Please don’t think you ruined anything, and don’t believe any of the nonsense you just said. You were busy with work. It happens to everyone because unsurprisingly, many people in the world have shitty bosses. These things happen, so don’t ever feel bad about something like this, not now and not ever. Do you know how many times you’ve put on a smile for me when I couldn’t see you or missed out on date night? Do you think I’m a bad boyfriend because of all  _my_  busy days?”

Although you wanted to object and tell him that this time was different, portions of Hansol’s words were true. You offered a brave face and stomped your hopes out on days when he couldn’t make a time out of the day to see you or had to cancel last-minute, but you didn’t love him any less for it. It just came with his line of work.

“Of course not. I could never think that.” With the silent agreement in your eyes, as well as the verbal one from your lips, he smiled and placed a quick peck on the crown of your head. 

“Then why would you think the opposite about yourself? Yeah, I cleaned up the place and made dinner, and I managed to look nice. Big deal, right?”

“Yes, it’s a big deal, and It’s more than that and you know it. You’re right, we’re not a bad couple just because our schedules keep us apart sometimes, but you put in so much effort tonight when all we could’ve done is watch a movie with takeout. You did it all for me and it just makes me happy.  _You_ make me happy,” you cried, your heart full with a love saved for him that you wouldn’t give back for anything, especially on nights like these.

“And for the record, you always look nice, even when you’re not trying.”

Hansol smiled and placed a quick peck on the crown of your head. “So, it’s only eleven, I’m still here, and as far as I know, tonight isn’t over. So can I spend the time I have now with my girlfriend? With no tears,  _Big Trouble in Little China_  and semi-burnt chicken?”

You laughed and touched your nose to his, a small force pulling you to him and not letting you go. “Of course,” you whispered before your lips touched his. It was a soft yet strong kiss, and it eased all of your earlier aches. The night began and ended with the two of you, happy and in love in a way that couldn’t be taken away by time.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to my writing blog on tumblr (@chwepen if you'd like to find me there too ♡)!


End file.
